Psycho
by cherri-syrup
Summary: Josh was the sole survivor of the Wendigo incident. He was found screaming at nothing in the mines. When help comes it's in the form of suppressants, court orders and white jackets, the 'Wendigo' a product of his hallucinations. He has to take his pills they tell him. He must to stop the Psycho. He must to stop the Makkapitew. But how and when will the torture cease?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Okay this is my first Until Dawn fanfic and there is a doubt for this to be published._

 _Anyways this is from a post I saw on tumbler about Josh being the sole survivor and no one believing him on the part of the Wendigos, all they see is a mentally damaged teen surrounded by bodies of his friends (he's not found like that tho)_

 _Here we go go and I guess there is blood and swearing and stuff so yeah_

 **5 Hours until dawn**

The storm was a thick backdrop of pale fury beyond the window of the Park Ranger Service Station. It reflected ranger Wesson's mood. The day had been long as hell and everyone wanted to go home to their families and cats. Most had already left in their preferred methods of transportation to stroke Mittens and pat little Jimmy's head. Several rangers, the ones who drew the short straws and lost rock-paper-scissors, stayed the last few hours until dawn, when their block ended. Everyone was bored out of their minds, nothing had occurred during the three hours of night shift. The rangers were attempting to alleviate the boredom with useless deeds until those three dreaded hours were up. Luca Wesson fiddling with their pens, Monique Kendelson listening to music you could hear from the other side of the room, Loa Upritchard had went to the bathroom ten minutes ago, Dannis Fisbach paced the room and counted the steps it took for her to circumnavigate the area for the seventh time (getting an average of 70), John Russell sat by his computer, drawing on Ms Paint and Saraj Amrike chewed through three packs of mint gum. Wesson returned their pens and pencils to one of three metal containers by their computer. Sighing heavily and waking the device from its sleep didn't relieve any feeling of oppressing boredom. Wesson opened the documents folder by the top left of the monitor screen. Numerous files replaced the background; all assembled chronologically from 2003. The latest was from 2014, sub-titled 'Washington'. They never did find the twin teenagers. It left a bitter aftertaste when Wesson came across the most things reminiscent of Hannah or Beth.

Kendelson had finished her air guitar solo to some rock band when the radio crackled to life in the form of panic and heavy breathing.

"...ello? Is an...e the...? Hel...say something if you're out ... we need help! ...ver..!" It was a girl, she wasn't speaking directly to the radio and parts of the sentence came out as static. Wesson looked to Fisbach's scrunched up face, she shrugged. Wesson pressed the red button, speaking into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"O.. god! Tha...od! W...n...ed help, ...ease!" The gibberish was crowded with static interference. Kendelson removed her headphones and looked at the radio curiously. Amrike was beside Wesson in a few steps, trying to understand the garbled fear. Wesson's brow furrowed, they activated the radio again.

"Hello is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service for Blackwood County. I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly, over."

"Please! Plea...ease help! Oh ... god we're stuck up on Blackwood Mou... maniac-" Russell whispered in Kendelson's ear, Kendelson nodded,

"Yeah it probably is, with the weather and all, kids get bored and this happens." Amrike shook his head, frowning.

"I know the frequency, it's from the Washington estate on Blackwood Mountain, only for emergencies. Even if they are teenagers I don't think they'd go out in the middle of a snow storm to the top of a rickety radio tower and pull pranks like this, at least give them the benefit of the doubt." Kendelson shrugged. Wesson sighed and spoke to the microphone.

"If you can hear this, please repeat your message as I am unable to understand what you are saying, over."

"We nee... ase!" Fisbach huffed.

"Hello?" Wesson tried again. Amrike nudged them to the side and spoke to the receiver.

"Can you please identify yourself? Over."

"Oh... d, okay, this is... My ...me is ...mily. Hello?" Amrike frowned and spoke again.

"You're not coming through clearly, please repeat, over." The girl was losing nerve, thankfully she stood still enough for her sentences to be heard.

"Oh God _please_! Oh my _God_ , we're gonna _die up here_ if you don't come get us there's a _maniac_ don't you understand?" Finally, legible words unclouded by static, even if they were a stream of hysterical and sudden sounds. Upritchard entered during this point wearing a surprised expression. There was a long pause. Amrike exhaled, looking outside. He turned to the radio.

"I read you ma'am. Do not leave your position. We will send helicopters out to you as soon as the storm has subsided, over."

"What? When? How long?" Wesson took the radio back.

"Dawn, at the earliest. Not until dawn, over." The group heard muffled muttering and sounds of panicked breaths. Noises of a door being broken and screams came next.

"No! No! He's coming for me! Help! Help! Please!" The girl was cut off by a sound of collapse and screaming from another person. Upritchard gasped, Amrike took the radio,

"Ma'am? Ma'am are you there?" The reply was dead static. Kendelson cursed under her breath and strode to pick up a phone.

"I'll contact the sheriff and the rest of the squad." She stated, phone at her ear. "I have a feeling those people were victims of Victor Milgram." The arsonist from the mountain. The _missing_ arsonist from the mountain.

When time finally crawled to dawn Kendolson and Wesson were with the sheriff in **HELICOPTER 1**. The pilot spoke up.

*We have visual. The main structure is completely destroyed, over.* Wesson looked out to see the burning remains of the Washington family cabin.

*Hold on... I'm seeing something...* The pause grew longer, Kendelson bit her nails.

*There is still no sign of any survivors.* Sheriff Jacobs' lips pressed together. She grabbed the walkie-talkie attached to her lapel.

"Send search parties up, we will find survivors."

Wesson truly hoped there were.

whey here's the first chapter bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey look a short chapter, I'll update soon maybe

 **EDIT** ; yeah I've been doing nothing productive but i am posting a better version of these chapters so that's a plus.

* * *

The flames were still lapping at anything to satiate its hunger when the groups finally arrived.

The search lasted more than a week, with no humans found except for one another. People had volunteered to help but most left when the unfortunate and sickening remains of six were discovered.

On the first anticipation filled day, the shrivelled and burnt remains of two corpses were found in the embers and ashes of the cabin. Curled in on themselves like the remains of the citizens of Pompeii. A blood trail had been found among the ashes, meters from the smouldering pile of wood and corpses.

 _They are **people**._

 _Not anymore. Not anymore._

After eight hours of sore footed treading though rugged mountaintop, two group shifts after a fight broke out between Loa and a volunteer about something involving glasses and seven calls for more assistance, no one was found that day.

On the second and cynical day, a young and possibly beautiful teenage girl was found in a t-shirt and jeans. Her jaw was brutally ripped off and still not found. Blood seeped from the enlarged orifice and stained her shirt pink and red. The girl's body crumpled in an undignified heap on an elevator platform suspended above the mines. Saraj stayed with the helicopters and pilots during the discovery. Forensics were going crazy; scattering around like cockroaches of death and recovery. Luca worked with them from time to time and now they were kneeling by the retrieved body of a boy impaled onto a meat hook through the jaw. The overpowering combined stench of the rotting flesh and the sight of his blood pooling in his mouth and lungs made Luca gag. Loa threw up at the sight of his body.

 _He was just hung there, like a slab of **pig meat** ready to be gutted._

 _How did his body get up there? I couldn't find any pulley systems and that hook was a good fifteen feet in the air. Could you get a cherry picker in there?_

 _I don't think we should talk about the hanging corpse right now. **Please**._

That was only day three.

The fourth was spent gathering resources and receiving the calls of worried parents. There were eight missing people. Adding to Beth and Hannah Washington was Emily Benett, (Wesson and Amrike remembered her from the radio transmission) Matthew Sanders, Michael Monroe, Jessica Davis, Samantha Jones, Christopher Torres, Ashley Martin and Joshua Washington.

 _All three Washington children are missing._

 _How could any parent react to all of this?_

 _All to the same mountain as well..._

 _No wonder people think it's cursed._

 _The **family** is cursed. They should have never have set foot on this land._

Day five was when enough equipment was received to further explore the caverns. No one knew if the build up in their stomachs was anticipation, or the feeling something was watching their every twitch. Sometimes a large rat would rush behind people not paying attention. Very, very large rats. Wesson was sure something _snuffed_ behind them when they were reading over a map. But not even the large rats were there when they turned around, flashlight the only sword against this tar coloured shroud. Wesson would wait, the light going a meter or so into the dark.

And then nothing.

Nothing but the scurrying of very large rats behind them.

And then nothing.

Searching lower and deeper into the extensive mines only yielded chest crushing anxiety and sleepless nights. Amrike would be awoken by a rat brushing over his hand or the feeling of someone breathing on him. As would others. But they all stayed still, be it instinct or not. Sometimes Russell wanted to scream into the mines, but it would never happen. Kendelson had stumbled upon the head of a stranger by a shed hidden under debris when questions were finally asked.

 _Who did all this?_

 _Who is this?_

 _What happened?_

 _How big are the rats?_

 _When do the mines end?_

 _Why did this happen?_

The frantic footprints and scattered blood led to the body by the path. There was a fight from the shed to the cabin and no one survived.

Inside the shed there was more slights of insight as to what may have happened.

A stool was overturned, one of three legs broken off and surrounded by rope and patches of blue fabric. Someone was kept hostage here and had escaped.

The cabin's basement stayed intact, Fisbach and Amrike found cameras in hidden areas along with pop up ghosts and timed batteries, costumes from Mr. Washington's movies and a realistic dummy wearing a girl's clothing. The theories people came up with were laughable, some saying it was a prank of all things, others a movie set or a rite of passage frat boys enjoy partaking in. Wesson doubted any of that happened; this couldn't be the work of a few asshole teens. When Amrike found the old Blackwood Pines Hotel with an entire security monitor setup with majority of the screens fizzed static, or cracked to hell, rumours spread. Whispering it was a third party, a companion of the victims had gone crazy and cut up everyone in sight, including any bystanders. It was shot down without any backing of evidence.

Upritchard was a part of the search party through the radio tower's mine entry when they came upon another section of the mines. Along with an eyeless corpse suspended on a meat hook beside a headless body, her face distorted in pain and fear and jaw slack with flies buzzing and out of her mouth. Two volunteers had either thrown up or gone home.

 _Those maggots, they're just, just **crawling** in her eyes and her tongue's half eaten._

 _That body beside hers is missing a leg. Stump seeped for a bit and that possibly prevented livor mortis._

A room with a swivel chair surrounded by rope wasn't ignored.

In the mines a girl's head was found with a trail of blood leading down a hatch. Her face looked so young and terrified. A cockroach crawled from underneath her knitted beanie. Fisbach tried not to cradle it and seal shut those frantic doe eyes. It wouldn't work; eyes are meant to say open and staring. The hatch led to an underground lake closed off from the upside and not yet fully explored. Stalagmites and stalactites were a hassle, Amrike hitting his head more than once on a protruding rock formation followed by chuckles or hisses to be more careful.

 _God her **face**. Her face..._

It had been seven days and six hours since the helicopters landed.

* * *

Russell and another ranger were tasked with sweeping the intricate network making up Blackwood Mines in the south-east area when John felt the need to banish the silence in this dreadful place.

"Do you like ABBA?" The ranger shook her head. _Okay then_ Russell shrugged. "This place is pretty dark and I mean dark, like, Lemony Snickett double page description dark." _Here we go_. Russell was rambling again, he hated doing it, never helped in the socialising department. "One time when I was eleven I was playing hide and seek with my next door neighbour, who was a little shit but we had to play with her because she was the only kid our age, and my cousin from the town over joined in. I got my toe tapped in eeny-meeny-meiny-moe so I wasn't it but my neighbour didn't like that because she was it instead of me so she didn't fully cover her eyes and skipped numbers when she counted down, I'd caught up on that and went in the house, which we weren't allowed to." _What am I doing?_ Russell's mouth kept moving even after his head said stop. "So I go into my closet and hid there for like three hours until the neighbour breaks down crying, crying!" he spread his arms to the side. "Can you believe that? It got me in trouble even though she was breaking the rules first. I've honestly never seen it as fair at all but hey, it taught me about people and stuff I guess." The ranger, Jayden maybe, sighed and flicked her light to and fro. _She doesn't want to hear it Russell shut up._ "Do you like Queen?" She shook her head again. "What? You don't like Quee-" his companion held up a hand, and stopped, looking down the corridor.

"Do you hear that?" The stillness was painful. A rat crawled past the rotting support beam above them _ti tti tip tipt tii_. Russell looked at her and slowly shook his head. Maybe it was like a special Indian tracking technique, like the Sacajawea lady from Night at the Museum and those other movies. Jayden inched toward Russell's ear.

"It's the sound of you shutting up." She said, barely above a whisper. Russell made an 'O' shape with his mouth and decided they'd become friends when this was over.

And then the floor boards fell out from under him.

* * *

Josh'll appear in the next chapter shhhhh.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a very short chapter; Josh needs help etc.**

* * *

It's so dark. It's too dark why is it dark.

* * *

 _hUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRYHUNGRY_

Where is Hannah? She was here. She told me to do what she said but now she's

gone. I'm alone

Why is the pig looking at me. It won't stop looking. Never not looking. There's blood and gross everywhere it's scary someone help me please I don't like it here please please I can't breathe and it's dark and I'm hungry and cold shit oh shit shitshitshitshit _help me_ _._

 _Stop it._

I was **joking**.

HUNGRYGUNRGRUNY

* * *

 _You're not real shut up._

Shut up shut up shut up

I'm so sorry

I'll be good please help me I'm scared.

 _Shaddup._

Something's breaking.

Something's broken.

Is it help?

 _Never help they all fucking left dumbass they abandoned us._ _ **ABANDONED**_ _you._

Hannah saved me.

Hungryhungryhungryhungry

Hs body is right there.

Take a bite...

 _ **He's my FRIEND**_

 _You're breaking. Poor little Josh, so little wiggle room._

 **Wiggle around. Just let me wiggle around.**

That was funny, I'm laughing. Hahahaha.

 _ **Hahahah**_

Help please I don't like the noise it's too loud there's a psycho here and I don't know if he's gonna hurt me please help.

wait

I'm the psycho.

I'm the psycho

I'm THe FUKING PSYcho.

Forgot.

 _hungryhungryhungryhungryrgber_

 _Someone's here._

 _MY FACE HURTSSSSSS_

... I know.

They're rright there

IT'S LOOKING AT YOU

THE FACE IS THERE RIGHT THERE

 **HUNGRY HUHNGRY HUNGRY HUNGRY**

 _They'll make you cram down those pills. Make you stop seeing your sister_ s.

I know.

 **Let them.**

* * *

 **Hey this is done i might try to post another chapter, nobody knows?**


End file.
